Dawn To You
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Hola!!, espero q esta nueva historia, les agrade, aunque yo no la escrbí, me la dio una amiga, y la quise subir, por que es buenísima, asi q dejen reviews!!! ya?


DAWN TO YOU.  
  
Versión cinematográfica pasada a Fic, se agradece que la lean, Gracias. Importante: gracias por meterse a la sex-Ion de Ron, pero él es MÍO, y de nadie más, lean, terminarán llorando, gracias por sus mail y postales y gracias por meterse a animation histories. (ANIMATIONHISTORY traducido), gracias también por firmar el libro de visitas... ¡¡¡ya somos más de 1.500.000!!!  
  
Hola, no pensaba verlos tan de repente, voy hacia el trabajo, soy editora de una cadena de arte, déjenme bajar del ascensor, ¿quieren saber de mi relación con Ron?, bien, me llamo Hermione Granger y todo empezó así:  
  
Empezó en sexto curso, él y Harry caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor, y yo, Parvati, Lavender y Ginny corríamos detrás de ellos, yo toqué su hombro y él se volvió, nos dimos un beso corto en la boca, y yo seguí corriendo.  
  
Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí?, ¿Quieren saber de mi relación con Hermione?, Bueno, yo me llamo Ronald Weasley y todo continuó así:  
  
Después de que ella me besara la busqué en su cuarto, entré y sentí un par de manos suaves en mis ojos:  
  
-¿Quién es?- dijo ella, yo le seguí el juego.  
  
-no sé.-y ella me besó ahora más lento y suave que en el pasillo.  
  
-lo sabes ahora.  
  
-Hermione, ¿qué te dio por besarme?  
  
-Ron, eres muy lindo y tienes esa boca tan carnosa que me da ganas de morder.-dijo mordiéndome los labios, luego salimos de la habitación y caminamos por los pasillos, disimuladamente le tomé la mano, ella se apegó mas a mí, hasta que llegamos al baño de los prefectos:  
  
-bueno, me tengo que bañar.  
  
-me devolveré a Gryffindor, no te preocupes por mí.  
  
-no tonto, me bañaré contigo, entra.-y entramos ella se desabotonó delicadamente los botones de la blusa, dejando al descubierto su sostén blanco, yo bajé la mirada a su par de pechos, y no me di cuenta que ella me sacaba la camisa, pronto dio todo el agua tibia, y nos sumergimos besándonos.  
  
Bien dicho Ron, ahora déjame seguir, esta es la parte en que las hormonas empezaron a trabajar a mil por hora: Estábamos abrazados entre la espuma, él reposaba su cabeza entre mis pechos y yo le lavaba el cabello, luego él me lavaba el cabello mientras yo reposaba mi cabeza en su abdomen, nos enjuagamos y nos besamos tiernamente antes de salir:  
  
-¿cómo fue tu primer beso?  
  
-no lo sentí.-me contestó él vistiéndose.  
  
-¿cómo?.-le pregunté secándome el cabello.  
  
-una vez fui a un dentista muggle, mi mamá y mi papá fueron a comer algo mientras, así que yo tenía que esperarlos, me senté afuera de la consulta con la boca anestesiada cuando pasa una señora y se le caen las llaves, ella no se dio cuenta, así que traté de gritarle, pero tenía la boca muy dormida, corrí para entregárselas y ella en agradecimiento me dio un beso en la boca.  
  
Yo me reí de buena gana.  
  
-¿y tú?  
  
-tenía diez años, estaba en el gimnasio de mi colegio cuando un chico caminó hacia mí, yo caminé hacia él y nos dimos un toponcito, luego me senté con mis amigas como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Él se acercó y nos besamos.  
  
-¿quieres acostarte conmigo?.-le pregunté.  
  
-sí, sólo si tu quieres.  
  
-mañana, mañana después del primer partido de Quidditch.  
  
-bueno, mañana, regresemos a Gryffindor.  
  
Regresamos y nadie estaba en la sala común, así que nos tendimos en la alfombra que está al lado de la chimenea, nos besamos delicadamente hasta que él se me subió encima y me besó fuertemente:  
  
-tonto, me sacarás sangre.  
  
Él trató de controlarse pero los hombres tienen más pelotas que cerebro y sus manos bajaron desde mi cintura hasta mis muslos, me tocó las piernas y yo no le dije nada, no me pareció nada malo, hasta que decidió tocarme la parte menos indicada de la cintura para abajo, dos pelotas y un cerebro, mayoría gana, me corrí de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿nunca nadie te ha tocado ahí?.-me preguntó con total naturalidad.  
  
-nunca, Y creo que vas muy rápido.  
  
-si no quieres que te toque, dímelo, y no te tocaré nada, sólo me portaré bien.  
  
-en realidad me separé de ti por que quizás me sentí bien, tus manos me provocaron algo.  
  
¡Sí, recuerdo bien ese día!, Hermione lo explicó bien, ahora continuo yo:  
  
Después de un rato de explorar muy bien las partes intimas de Hermione me concentré en sus pechos, en la ducha me percaté de su tamaño, y como que no quiere la cosa los toqué sobre la blusa, y Hermione estaba tan concentrada en el momento que le desabotoné sólo dos botones para poder explorar mejor, esa tibieza me cautivó, el momento, nuestra piel, la boca de Hermione en mi cuello, mis labios en sus pechos, todo, estuvimos a punto de seguir, estábamos listos pero Hermione es mujer de palabra y tuvimos que ir a acostarnos con sólo el recuerdo de ese fogoso momento.  
  
En realidad no pude dormir, sé que ella tampoco, con solo el roce de sus manos mi piel se erizaba, y la piel, ¡la piel!, No quedaba indiferente a los labios, su cintura, mi pelo, sus ojos, mi locura, su pasión, todo estaba ahí y lo estuvo el resto de los días.  
  
¡Ron!, no adelantes historia, continuo: antes de subirse a la escoba lo besé, nos apegamos tanto, le deseé suerte y partió el juego, ganó Gryffindor  
  
Harry ahuyentó a la marea de chicas deseosas de un beso, y nosotros subimos a la torre de Gryffindor, nos encerramos para que no nos molestaran:  
  
-¿ves aquel cuadro?  
  
-sí... ¿soy yo?  
  
-sí, lo pinté en las vacaciones.  
  
-es lindo.  
  
-Ron, yo ya te hice el amor.  
  
-no puede ser... ¿me pillaste dormido?  
  
-no.  
  
-¿me drogaste?  
  
-¡no!  
  
-¿petrificus totalius?  
  
-no, cada pincelada que le di al cuadro era un beso, y así besé todo tu cuerpo.  
  
-vive mejor las experiencias.  
  
Está bien Hermione, ya todos los lectores saben lo que hicimos, déjame continuar:  
  
al otro día tuvimos un almuerzo en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos nuestros amigos, ahí le pedí noviazgo, ella aceptó dichosa, todo iba viento en popa hasta que Harry preguntó:  
  
-oye, ¿cual es su canción?  
  
-¿canción?.-preguntó Hermione.  
  
-sí, todas las parejas tienen una canción.-afirmó Ginny sirviéndose más cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-sí, Sirius me dijo que mis padres tenían una, todas las parejas tienen una canción.-dijo Harry.  
  
-creo que tendremos que buscar alguna.  
  
-hay algunos discos aquí, luego la buscan.-dijo Dean Thomas.  
  
Hermione no se quedó quieta, no le gustaba ninguna canción, hasta que, frente a todo Gryffindor, tomó un disco y lo colocó, se soltó el cabello y cantó:  
  
-I, I LOVE YOU YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE, SUMER, YOUR EYES ARE BLUE YOUR MOUTH ARE RED AND YOU, YOU ARE SO ESPECIAL TO ME.  
  
Nunca te dejo de sorprender, ¿no es así Ron? :  
  
Al terminar de cantar le hice una cosquillita en el cuello, que significaba que lo quería besar.  
  
Esa canción nos marcó, después de ese día todos miraban con la cara que se mira al amor, y yo sonreía más que nunca, y al terminar el año hicimos una fiesta, Ron se había convertido en un chico muy popular, Harry también, así que en la fiesta bailamos muy pegados y nos besábamos, luego nos sentamos a besarnos y nos fuimos al bosque, que estaba decorado muy bonito, Ron me recostó y...  
  
¡Me toca!, esto tengo que contarlo yo:  
  
la recosté y la besé como nadie la besará jamás, y comencé a bajar, por su cuello, sus hombros, sus pechos, su ombligo y...  
  
-¡Ron!, ¿Que haces?.-me gritó ella sobresaltada.  
  
-nada, sólo fue un cariño...  
  
-en el lugar menos indicado para hacer caricias.  
  
-Herm, no seas ingenua, te gustará.-le dije, ella colocó una mano en mi cabeza atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo, desabotoné los botones de su blusa, ella me despojó de mi camisa, le desabotoné la falda y la penetré mientras ella me bajaba los pantalones, entre besos en todo su juvenil cuerpo, caricias y gemidos cambiamos la posición, ella se colocó encima de mí, jugueteó con el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, saboreó todo mi cuerpo, disfrutamos uno del otro y en lo mejor me dijo que paráramos:  
  
-para.  
  
-todavía no termino...  
  
-Ron, dije que pararas.  
  
¡Basta! Me toca a mí:  
  
me tapé con mi blusa y él me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, yo me empecé a vestir rápidamente, él me preguntó:  
  
-¿te enojaste?  
  
-no, Ron, estuvo increíble.  
  
-¿entonces?  
  
-nada, Ron, volvamos a Gryffindor.  
  
-está bien, si quieres.  
  
Al otro día teníamos que volver a casa, yo pasaría un mes con Ron en la madriguera y luego él se iría a Francia conmigo, Ron no me entendía, al principio se rehusó a comprar condones y lo tuve que obligar, tenía mucho miedo de ser madre tan joven.  
  
Yo no sabía, Herm:  
  
ella empezó a responsabilizar nuestras relaciones sexuales, sé que me amaba, en Francia la pasamos muy bien, sus padres se portaron excelente conmigo, pero las relaciones sexuales fueron más... como lo explico, "precavidas", ella tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas y todo eso, así que al empezar Hogwarts todo tomó otro rumbo:  
  
un día me citó a las nueve en punto en la sala común, al llegar habían tres mesas con velas, llegué hacía la vela que tenía un uno y leí la nota:  
  
"ve hacía la otra vela"  
  
caminé y tomé la segunda nota:  
  
"te amo"  
  
la tercera decía:  
  
"estás caminando con la luz apagada, prende la luz"  
  
La prendí y sonó nuestra canción, ella estaba sentada en un sofá, la abracé y la besé, sentíamos que nos amábamos más que nunca.  
  
Esta es la parte triste de la historia:  
  
Sentía que estaba embarazada, así que le dije a Ron, él me apoyó, terminó el año y llegamos a la madriguera, me hice la prueba, no lo estaba, sentí un gran alivio, le pedí a Ron un tiempo, regresé a mi casa, después de pensarlo mucho le mandé una lechuza a Ron:  
  
"en la plaza cerca de tu casa, a las ocho"  
  
él llegó y yo estaba llorando, le dije:  
  
-una vez, cuando era niña, hicimos con mis padres un día de campo en esta plaza, ya no hago esto con mis padres, Ron, siento que ya perdí mi antigua vida, terminemos esto ahora.  
  
Y me fui corriendo, Ron se quedó parado ahí, yo me fui unos meses a Francia, y luego publiqué algunos libros de magia, nunca lo pude olvidar.  
  
Bueno, esta parte me toca a mí, es, ahora que lo pienso, un poco gracioso:  
  
Mi vida perdió el rumbo sin Hermione, mis amigos me llevaban a fiestas para conocer chicas, pero ninguna era como Hermione, Hermione era como mi diosa, todas tenían algo malo para mí, así que busqué a Harry, que era buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra, muy popular, y quise hablarle de mi desgraciada vida, pero él me dijo:  
  
-Ron, hablemos mañana.  
  
Así fue como llegué a encerrarme en mi cuarto, pero Hermione reinaba todos los centímetros de mi alcoba, la pinté blanca, hice desaparecer el colchón, guardé todas las cosas que ella me había dado, o que me la recordaban, en cajas que dejé en mi clóset, dejé solamente una sabana, cigarros, pañuelos y quise dejar música, pero no pude.  
  
Mi madre llevaba comida a mi puerta, pero yo no comía, ni me bañaba, nada, no salía de mi habitación, fumé mucho, y lloré como un loco, Ginny desde su habitación, trataba de comunicarse conmigo, pero yo no respondía, ella me ponía canciones tristes, como "eternity", "she´s the one" o "dawn to you", cosa que hacía que otra vez Hermione me quitara el sueño.  
  
Un día, una araña me habló, es raro, por que yo les temía, pero a esta no, me dijo:  
  
-hola.  
  
-hola.-le dije.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
  
-Ron, ¿y tú?  
  
-Owen la araña.  
  
-bonito nombre.  
  
-¿estás triste?  
  
-sí, por mi ex-novia.  
  
-lo supuse, ¿quieres que te teja una telaraña en la puerta para que nadie entre ni salga jamás?  
  
-no, gracias, así están bien.  
  
Y se fue, así supe que debía hacer algo con mi corazón, saqué todas nuestras fotos que tenia en las cajas, y las observé, mi cara empezó a hacer pucheros, al fin supe mi destino.  
  
Salí de la habitación como alma que se la lleva el diablo, yo entré al baño entre las exclamaciones de mi familia, como "ya me había olvidado de su cara", tomé el shampoo y entré a mi habitación, antes de encerrarme escuché a Percy decir:  
  
-¿te lavarás el pelo en seco?  
  
No cerré con llave, sólo me senté en el piso con una foto de Hermione en la mano y comencé a beber el shampoo hasta desmayarme.  
  
Me desperté en una habitación blanca, con una manguera saliendo de mi boca, sentí una conversación:  
  
-le lavamos el estómago.  
  
-¿que le paso, doctor?.-reconocí la voz de mi madre.  
  
-se intoxicó con Shampoo.  
  
-¿Shampoo?.-preguntó mi padre.  
  
-sí, pueden pasar a verlo.  
  
Ellos entraron y mi padre me dijo:  
  
-¡¿Shampoo?!, ¡Habiendo tres maldiciones imperdonables tu eliges matarte con Shampoo!.  
  
-no traté de matarme.  
  
-claro, sólo tratabas de refrescarte con un poco de Shampoo.  
  
-no, sólo trataba de olvidarla.  
  
-¡madura!, Ella se fue...  
  
-señores, retírense.-dijo una señora muy parecida a una rata con gafas.-soy la siquiatra.  
  
mis padres se fueron dejándome solo con esa señora, ella sacó un lápiz y me preguntó:  
  
-¿comes Shampoo a menudo?  
  
-no.  
  
-¿tratas de matarte a menudo?  
  
-no, sólo trataba de ser inmune.  
  
-¿al shampoo?  
  
-no, a ella.  
  
-se me acabó el tiempo, cuéntame tu caso, creo que ya tengo mi próximo libro.  
  
Y se fue, luego de unos días Harry fue a buscarme al hospital, organizó una fiesta en mi casa, yo no podía beber, así que me pidió disculpas:  
  
-lo siento, creo que debí escucharte, no hubiera pasado todo esto.  
  
-no fue tu culpa.  
  
Nos abrazamos y fuimos al balcón, observamos la plaza donde había visto a Hermione por última vez, y él exclamó:  
  
-esa plaza, tienes toda tu vida para recorrerla.  
  
Y se fue, no entendí lo que quiso decir, hasta que una voz me llamó:  
  
-Ron.-me volví, era Hermione, tenía el pelo liso, un vestido plisado en el pecho y suelto hasta las rodillas, de color azul, me sonrió forzosamente, solamente eso.  
  
Me toca, déjame contar esto:  
  
-Hermione.- dijo él, nos abrazamos y le dije.  
  
-estoy promocionando mi última novela, ya sabes, soy editora de una cadena de arte.  
  
-sí.  
  
-vamos a caminar, tenemos que conversar.  
  
Conversamos y caminamos toda la noche, hasta que en la madrugada llegamos hasta la plaza, él no quería ir.  
  
-vamos, tienes que afrontar los fantasmas.  
  
-no vengo desde...  
  
-sí, no lo recuerdes, sólo siéntate aquí a mi lado, haber, déjame hacerte un test psicológico, ¿color preferido?  
  
-blanco.  
  
-¿animal?  
  
-perro.  
  
-¿mejor amigo?  
  
-la araña Owen.-yo lo miré y él dijo.-larga historia.  
  
-¿adicción?  
  
-shampoo.  
  
-¿es cierto ese rumor?  
  
-ya sabes como son los rumores.  
  
-¿obsesión?  
  
-respóndeme esa pregunta tú.  
  
-no, yo te la pregunté.  
  
-dime, por favor.-me suplicó, me hundí en sus ojos azules y respondí:  
  
-tú.-él me miró extrañado, yo le dije nerviosa.-tengo que irme, mi vuelo sale en tres horas.  
  
-no te vayas.-hice parar un taxi y lo abracé, abrí mi cartera y le pasé un regalo.  
  
-feliz cumpleaños atrasado.-y me subí al taxi.  
  
Bien, ahora continuo yo, la contaste muy bien Hermione:  
  
Abrí el regalo, era un libro, donde salía una foto nuestra en la portada, que llevaba como titulo: DAWN TO YOU, me volví y ella estaba detrás de mí, ella me dijo:  
  
-nunca me pude olvidar de ti.  
  
-yo tampoco, veo que tu libro será todo un éxito.  
  
-se trata de dos novios que durante dos años se amaron con locura, pero por culpa de la chica, que es una estúpida, terminan.  
  
-la chica no es una estúpida, ¿tiene un final feliz?  
  
-eso depende de ti.  
  
Ella se me acercó y me hizo una cosquillita en el cuello, que más puedo agregar.  
  
Así es como me encontraron, tuve el famoso bebé, convivo en un departamento con Ron, ahora voy a casa, ¿quieren entrar?  
  
Hermione entró a la casa, encontró una mesa con una vela y una nota: ve hacia la otra vela. Fue hacia la segunda: te amo. La tercera: estas caminando a oscuras prende la luz. Encendió la luz y Ron estaba sentado, se besaron y cantaron su canción.  
  
Que más puedo agregar. 


End file.
